


A Night Out

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Away from the Hub, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Tricky Tosh, Written in 2009, a night out on the town, happiness, warm fuzzies and smiles ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless with their usual late night chatting on the hub couch, Ianto and Tosh sneak away for one of their nights out on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as "The Ache of Her Absence." This being one of the moments Ianto and Tosh had together before "Exit Wounds." Yay for happier moments and the ones that are still to be written.

~~It was a relatively quiet night as two Torchwood members strolled down a street, seeming like a happy couple to the unknowing few that were out and wandering around.~~  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know about this, Tosh. The others. They'll find us."  
  
"Don't be so scared, Ianto. They never hang out in this part of town." Tosh rolled her eyes and continued to drag him up the street, walking backwards and facing him as she continued, "And the guys think *I'm* the reserved one."  
  
Ianto gave a short huff. "Well, they haven't been spending the past few nights with you, have they? Who knew that our little hacker extraordinaire could win a dancing contest?"  
  
She smirked at him. "Only with your help."  
  
Ianto smiled widely at her. "Well--" Toshiko yelped, laughing breathlessly as he swung her around and took her waist, waltzing them in a few circles. "--I am rather good." He gave her a quick spin before reverting back to letting her tug him along.  
  
"You know what else I'm brilliant at?" Her eyes glittered with evil intent, Ianto's rapt eyes taking in the glee on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked distractedly as they came to a sudden stop.   
  
She turned him to face the open doors of a pub--a brutalization of Frank Sinatra's "I Did It My Way" assaulting his ears.  __  
  
Odd how he hadn't noticed it, considering the decibel at which the guy was screaming the lyrics.  
  
"Oh god, no." Ianto took a step back, but Tosh made a disapproving sound, putting her weight into pulling him inside.  
  
"Come on. Don't be such a baby! It's fun!" Tosh put on her best convincing voice; it bubbled with delight at his playful distaste.   
  
"But I'm scared," he said, a convincingly petrified look passing over his face.   
  
Tosh bust out laughing. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand," she said, comforting him as she drew him into the offending bar.  
  
Neither of them mentioning that she'd already been holding it all night.


End file.
